Dudas y sentimientos de una humana y un Daiyokai
by Meisa Akai
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Rin tiene 18 años, Kohaku la quiere desposar pero ella no le quiere. Tendrá que armarse de valor para averiguar que sentimientos tiene sesshomaru por ella, de no ser así vivirá toda su vida humana unida a un desamor por obligación.


Era una mañana muy cálida, el sol desprendía su luz orgullo. Rin permanecía sentada en una pequeña colina, era un prado realmente hermoso repleto de flores blancas, observaba una flor silvestre que había cogido hacia penas un instante, la miraba perdida pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, se debatía entre aceptar la proposición que kohaku le había hecho de desposarla y olvidarse así, de los sentimientos que había tenido la osadía de profesar por su amo, sabía respectivamente que Sesshomaru nunca se fijaría en ella como tal.

Se regaño mentalmente por concebirse tontas ilusiones todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo demonios podría siquiera imaginárselo aceptándola a ella, una simple humana como algo más?, sin embargo sabía de buena fuente que su amo había cambiado bastante desde que la revivió con tenseiga, bueno eso era lo que Jaken decía. Divago un momento más, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

Se puso en pie y se prometió hacer lo que estuviese a su alcance para averiguar qué era lo que Sesshomaru sentía por ella. Necesitaba saberlo antes de aceptar a Kohaku por obligación y ella no deseaba lastimarlo. Sabía que a la edad de 18 años todas las mujeres ya debían estar desposadas aun que no lo deseasen, o eso le habían dicho en la aldea, la anciana Kaede le había dicho que ellos le podrían buscar pretendientes y ella escogiera con quien formalizar, Rin se negaba, pues su sentimientos ya tenían dueño aun que sabía de sobre manera que su amo no podía estar al pendiente de ella, pues era un Lord y tenía mucho asuntos que atender de sus tierras y no quería ser un estorbo para él. Y cuando Kohaku le confesó sus sentimientos, pensó que estaría bien, era un chico agradable y era su amigo, quien mejor que él que le conocía hace tanto tiempo.

-Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar de antaño todo lo que vivieron de niños. Lo quería mucho, pero no como a Sesshomaru, por el sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes, era un sentimiento que se tornaba en deseo, quería irse con él, pero sus intentos siempre habían sido fallidos, ahora tenía 18 años ya no era más una niña y tampoco quería seguir haciéndose tontas ilusiones que solo lograban ocasionarle un gran dolor.

-Debo terminar con esto de una buena vez. –Se dijo para sí misma apretando los puños de sus manos irrefutable.

Decidida a emprender su marcha a la aldea, un suave viento acaricio su rostro, haciéndola parar. Se giro hacia atrás y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Señor Sesshomaru.-susurraron sus labios.- parpadeo varias veces, no esperaba que justamente llegara él, le preocupaba que hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos.- Estúpidamente pensó, ¡que tonta como si eso fuese posible! _(si era, pero solo con Jaken_).

-Rin.-dijo con su acostumbrada calma acercándose con pasos lentos pero seguros. -¿Qué haces aquí?.

Rin se quedo inmóvil, al verlo ahí, sabía que era el momento perfecto para empezar con su plan y poder descubrir qué es lo que el Daiyokai sentía por ella.

-Hola señor Sesshomaru. –Dijo dedicándole una especial sonrisa. En ese instante sentía una gran confianza y pensó. –Bien, es ahora ó nunca.

- Vine a respirar un poco de aire fresco y a recoger algunas flores. La confianza que sentía de pronto flaqueo, en verdad no sabía qué hacer para averiguar lo que quería, desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por él su sola presencia la ponía muy nerviosa. -Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo retroceder ahora. Pensó indecisa. Requirió juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para decirle lo siguiente.

-E-en rea-alidad… deseaba que usted viniera a visitarme. –Sonrió ampliamente.

Sesshomaru se quedo a unos cuantos pasos de Rin, ¿qué era lo que pretendía su protegida? pensaba que estaba actuando de una manera un poco rara, no le sorprendía lo que le había dicho si no su actitud, pues nunca tartamudeaba, bueno a decir verdad eso había sido más habitual últimamente.

Al ver que el Daiyoukai no decía nada, y el silencio se prolongaba, se aventuro a seguir con su plan y romper el hielo.

-C-como a veces me visita cuando estoy aquí.., p-pensé que este podría ser mi día de suerte. –Se acerco un poco a donde el youkai había parado sus pasos, quedando a escasos centímetros de él. - le eh extrañado mucho, amo.- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, mientras sentía los nervios a flor de piel.

Sesshomaru estaba perplejo, bien, ahora estaba más seguro de que Rin actuaba de una manera muy peculiar. Estaba actuando de una forma diferente. No tenía idea del por que, por lo que decidió olfatear el aire disimuladamente para ver si captaba algo que le dijese que es lo que le pasaba. Nada, solo estaba ese aroma a flores, pero no de las silvestres, si no de ella, era raro pero su aroma se había mezclado al de las flores y era tan suave y delicado y tan, tan atrayente, le hacía querer seguir aspirando ese agradable esencia. Nunca de antaño lo había notado o mejor dicho nunca le había puesto tanta atención como en ese instante.

Había crecido mucho y demasiado rápido, ya no era más una niña, de eso estaba seguro, pero hasta ese momento era cuando de verdad se fijaba en ello, Rin era una mujer alta, delga, pero con curvas que proyectaban que era un cuerpo de mujer, muy bien puestas en su lugar, sus ojos cobrizos, en ellos bailaba un resplandor de vida y sus cabellos largos color azabache que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel nívea. Era realmente una mujer muy hermosa. Sesshomaru Pensó que el actuar raro de Rin lo estaba contagiando, por lo que no quiso seguir pensando en esas cosas.

-¿De modo que sabías que vendría?.- pregunto ecuánime, no antes de tomarse su respectivo tiempo para responder.

-P-pues no estaba segura, pero lo deseaba. –Dijo con un tono entre divertido y un poco nervioso.

Sesshomaru alzo una ceja entre divertido e interrogante. Bien -pensó-, le seguiré el juego.

-Para que deseabas verme?.- Pregunto sereno y con un deje de diversión que paso desapercibido para Rin.

-Ya le dije, le extraño y por eso quería verle, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y…

-Hace apenas dos semanas, si mal no recuerdo.

-¡Ve, fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Para mi pareció un mes!. – Contesto Rin, era raro pero ya no sentía tantos nervios, pues la soltura de sesshomaru le dio un poco de confianza, pero sentía unas ganas incontenibles de abrazar al Daiyoukai.

-¿Deseas que te visite con más frecuencia?. –Dijo con la mirada en un punto incierto del prado y restándole importancia a su pregunta-

Rin se paralizo, sentía que su amo, se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, por eso estaba siguiendo lo que ella le decía. Solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa hacia él.

El Youkai por su lado, seguía pensando en lo mucho que Rin había crecido. Le agradaba pasar tiempo con Rin, se sentía cómodo y se preguntaba el por qué, quería averiguarlo.

-Rin.- Hablo repentinamente sacándola de sus pensamientos, de un sobre salto-.

-S-sí, señor Sesshomaru? -Escuchar su voz tan repentinamente le causaba que su piel se erizara.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a una inspección al sur?.Pregunto sin más, conociendo ya la respuesta.

A Rin se le iluminaron los ojos y los abrió a más no poder, sonrió a la par emocionada.

-¡Claro, m-me encantaría!, ¿cuándo partimos?, iré avisarle a la anciana Kaede y…

-Jaken le avisará y partimos ahora mismo. –Interrumpió antes de que siguiese con su parlan chinería mucho tiempo.

Rin no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero lo que si sabía es que en ese pequeño viaje, podría acercarse más al youkai y con mucha suerte descubriría sus sentimientos y quien dice que no, tal vez podría convencerle de una vez por todas para que la llevase con él, si su plan no funcionaba de igual forma quería permanecer a su lado para siempre, bueno todo lo que su vida huma le permitiera. Había olvidado totalmente al joven Kohaku y su proposición.

-Solo asintió feliz-.

-Sígueme, el Youkai se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Rin gustosa lo siguió.

-Sabe, también extrañaba mucho esto, caminar por el bosque, acompañándolo a usted y a Jaken. Por cierto donde está el señor Jaken?

-Ya te eh dicho, irá a la aldea de Inuyasha, avisara de tu viaje.

-¿Pero cómo, si no le ha visto aún? –Pregunto incrédula-

"…" Sesshomaru se tomo el tiempo que creyó necesario y simplemente contesto.

-Hay otras maneras de comunicarme con él. –Dijo ecuánime-

Rin recordó una vez en la que el demonio había leído los pensamientos de Jaken. Y solo río por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo.-no quiso interrogarlo más, por el momento pensaría que podría hacer para acercarse más a su amo, sin que se viera desesperada y fuera de lugar. Por lo que opto hablar de cosas triviales. Le contaba todo lo que había aprendido y lo que hacía en la aldea, lo que no quiso contarle fue la proposición que Kohaku le había hecho. El youkai solo escuchaba lo que ella le decía, sin prestarle mayor importancia.

Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que comenzaron su andanza, se podía saber por la caída del sol, era hora de buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, se encontraban en un acantilado, en su límite se encontraba una vertiente rocosa y un rio bajaba de ella, su corriente se dirigía al océano. Rín observo el maravilloso ocaso, se podía observar un tono carmín en las nubes y el cielo alrededor del sol tenía matices naranjados claros y fuertes, era un ocaso realmente bello y en el lugar donde se encontraba y con quien se encontraba lo hacía aún más impresionante y hermoso. Estaba tan ensimismada contemplando la caída del astro sol. Él demonio agudizo su oído, al no escuchar nada que le indicase peligro, decidió que ese sería un buen sitio para pasar la noche.

Rin se dispuso a prender una fogata pues tenía hambre y un poco de frío, después de buscar alimento y comer, se recostó en una piedra, por el rabillo del ojo, vio al youkai observar la luna, se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, sentado de espaldas a una roca. Él Daiyoukai le dirigió una mirada fugaz, ella estaba un poco ruborizada al pensar en ellos dos completamente solos.

En ese momento no pudo evitarlo y voltio a verlo, el ágilmente poso su mirada en la luna. Ignorante de la mirada que el youkai le había dedicado, volvió la mirada al fuego, pensando en que realmente no deseaba casarse con kohaku, por más que lo estimara y le tuviese cariño, solo lo veía como amigo, no sentía ese mismo cosquilleo que sentía cuando el demonio la miraba –claro cuando lograba atraparlo observándola-, no quería lastimar a su amigo pero no podía estar con él. Ahora más que nunca era importante saber que era lo que su amo sentía.

También lo había visto observarla de una manera extraña, eso será una buena señal? Se dispuso averiguarlo, se levanto y camino hacia él, al llegar decidió sentarse a su lado derecho y recogió sus piernas hacía su pecho, sus manos las dejo en el pasto.

Él la observo sentarse a su lado, pero no dijo nada.

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad? .-La escucho decir con parsimonia. Él youkai seguía observando el cielo. El silencio reinaba a su alrededor.

"…." Sesshomaru no vio necesario contestar a lo que su humana decía.

-La luna y el cielo. – Dijo ella, tratando de sacarle palabra.

"…."

Nada, ni un sonido, para él esas cosas carecían de sentido, más bien no le interesaban del todo, pues ya los había visto muchas veces y le era indiferente, hasta ese momento.

Rin cerró un momento los ojos y se dejo llevar por la hermosa y refrescante noche que los envolvía, por el cielo y la atractiva luna nueva que los iluminaba orgullosa. Abrió los ojos y observo el cielo.

– El cielo me parece tan hermoso, es tan impresionante, me encanta su infinita presencia & lo que hay en el. Y la luna, es tan perfecta, sufro su distancian y me pesa su cercanía. Sabe, el que parezca tan cercana, pero realmente esta tan alejada que me es imposible tocarla. -Dijo con un deje de parsimonia y templanza.

Sin darse cuenta, había llamado totalmente la atención del Youkai, este la miraba embelesado, lo que había atraído su atención fueron las palabras de Rin, era sensible y a la vez muy divertida, era simplemente muy diferente a todas las youkais que había conocido, pues a nadie le interesaban esas cosas, al vivir tantos años eso comenzaba a carecer de importancia, pero no para el Lord del oeste, él pensaba diferente, le gustaba observar las noches de luna. Claro esta, nunca lo admitiría.

Rin sintió la profunda mirada de su amo clavada en ella, dudo el voltear, pero cedió a la insistencia que sentía, volteando lentamente, sus miradas se encontraron y Rin inmediatamente se sonrojo, sus dorados ojos tenía un brillo que reflejaba total tranquilidad y paz? Si, era eso, podía ver algo más en ellos pero no sabía cómo interpretarlo, eran tan hermosos y atrayentes, que no pudo apartar la mirada de la suya.

A Sesshomaru le atraía su inteligencia y admiraba la belleza de su protegida, nunca la había visto de ese modo, su suave y delicada piel, era poseedora de unos labios realmente seductores, eran carnosos y delicados de un tono ligeramente carmín, sus ojos eran la entrada a su alma, el demonio sentía una particular molestia en la boca del estomago, tenía deseos de hacer algo y no se quedaría con las ganas, a demás estaba seguro que Rin deseaba lo mismo, podía olerlo.

El olor de la esencia de Rin penetraba su delicado olfato haciendo que el deseo hirviera por cada poro de su piel, se acercó cerrando el espacio entre ellos con la mirada fija en la de ella, el corazón de Rin empezó a latir más fuerte por la expectativa de que él la besará, ¡vaya! Sería realmente perfecto. -pensó. Solo esperaba que su sonrojo no fuera tan feamente visible. Él lucia tan hermoso a la luz de la luna, aun que no necesitaba de su luz para parecer tal, puesto que parecía un ángel de día, tarde y noche, esos pensamientos, claro está, causaba que se ruborizara más.

Al sentir que el youkai extendía su mano derecha hacía ella y acariciaba ligeramente su rostro, sus latidos incrementaban incontrolablemente, sintió que le faltaba el aire para respirar. El rotundo palpitar pronto inundo la audición del youkai, como era de esperarse, y sintió la calidez que su protegida desprendía, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, que paso desapercibida para Rin.

Decidido a complacer el deseo de ambos, aproximo su rostro al de ella, estaban tan cercas que ambos podían sentir el aliento cálido que emanaban, pronto sus labios rosaron los de Rin, ella suspiro inconscientemente, estaba dispuesto a sellar el beso, cerro sus ojos y…

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!. -Una voz rasposa lo llamo de golpe, interrumpiendo su acto. -Él Youkai frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, estaba realmente crispado. –Rin se encontraba muy trémula. Sentía que su cuerpo iba a colapsar de los nervios.

Jaken iba corriendo a toda velocidad, con AH y UN, para llegar a ellos. Sin esperarse más, una piedra voladora detuvo su andar haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, ese tiempo fue suficiente para apartarse de Rin e impedir que Jaken los viera en esa situación tan comprometedora.

Rin había olvidado respirar, por lo que al separarse sintió un profundo alivio y a la vez una profunda decepción porque su beso quedo en el intento. –Se toco el labio inferior con los dedos- también se sentía molesta con Jaken por su inoportuna presencia en el mejor momento de su vida.

-Amo bonito, pero por que lo hizo. –Jaken se sobaba el cardenal de su cabeza con la mano-

-Jaken. – Desdén en la voz del youkai-, se puso de pie y miro fijamente a Jaken, estaba realmente hastío.

-S-si amo?.-Miedo en su voz-

-Quédate con Rin. Le dedico una mirada fugaz a Rin y desapareció entre la arboleda -Rin se había quedado inmóvil-. Sesshomaru pensaba que sería más precavido y para la próxima vez se aseguraría de asignarle una faena más larga o difícil a Jaken para que no volviera a fastidiarlo. De verdad, si se hubiese quedado, hubiera matado a Jaken por su osada interrupción. Decidió sacar eso de su mente y enfocarse en las reacciones que Rin había tenido cuando estuvieron en tan comprometedora situación.

-Así que es eso, como no lo vi antes, es tan obvio.- se decía para sí mismo. – Y lo que hace más interesante esto, es que eh descubierto que ella realmente me atrae.

-Debería permitírmelo?. No creo que sea conveniente... Con esto último siguió su andar perdiéndose entre el espeso bosque.

Si, el gran Lord de las tierras del oeste, el temible demonio, había admitido para si mismo que sentía algo por su humana, su protegida.

Rin se puso de pie, aliso su Kimono y salió corriendo abrazar a Jaken.

-¡Señor Jaken! Hace tanto que no lo miraba, estoy tan feliz de verle. –Jaken ya no podía respirar, se empezaba a poner morado.

-¡Suéltame niña tonta! ¡No puedo respirar!, ¡que molesta eres!, más allá de sus palabras, el también estaba feliz de verla, pero claro estaba, no diría tal cosa.

-Es que Jaken, de verdad le eh extrañado mucho,. –Rin camino hacia el dragón, quien contento movía la cola por las caricias que le propinaba a una de las cabezas.

-A ti también te extrañe AH y UN. –decía con una sonrisa.

-Dime Rin… ¿Que es lo que hacían tu y él amo?.

Rin paro de acariciar al dragón y se empezó a ruborizar de nuevo.- Demonios, no puedo decirle nada a Jaken, me mataría si le confieso que estoy enamorada del señor Sesshoumaru. Y peor aun si le di digo lo que estaba a punto de hacer mi señor.

-mmm… nada, solo platicábamos, eso es todo.- Dijo titubeante. – ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Jaken la miró interrogante y se aventuro a elaborar otra pregunta.

-¿Y se puede saber de que hablaban?. –la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh vamos señor Jaken, ¿acaso importada lo que hablamos?.

-Sí, si importa mocosa! –Frustración en su voz.

-¿No está siendo algo entrometido?, Jaken.-Dijo divertida-.

-No me parece, como fiel sirviente del amo Sesshoumaru, tengo derecho de saber qué es lo que una mocosa como tú, tiene para decirle, como para atraer tanto su atención. -Jaken no era tonto y se daba cuenta-.

Rin sintió un golpe en el pecho al mismo tiempo que sentía como una vibración salía del centro de su cuerpo y se expandía hacía el resto, un leve sonrojo se hizo visible en sus pómulos. – ¿Atraer mucho su atención?, ¿Realmente eso parece?. -Pensó-.

-Señor Jaken… ¿C-cómo que atraigo su atención?. -Cuestiono tímida-.

-No te hagas tonta niña, ¡cualquiera lo puede ver!, además cuando los vi estaban demasiado cercas como para solamente estar hablando. -Dijo con desdén-.

Rin sentía que iba a explotar de lo caliente que sentía su caraja por el ya muy evidente sonrojo, con la vista baja decidió decirle solo una parte de lo que había sucedido.

-Pues sí, solo estábamos hablando, y-yo… le.. le hablaba de lo hermosa que me parece la luna y el cielo.-Dijo al recordar lo que había dicho, razono que tal vez había exagerado al decir todas esas cosas de la luna y el cielo. –Se le cortó de golpe un poco la respiración al reparar en... que habrá pensado el youkai de ella, cuando dijo esas cursilerías y elogios de mas ¡y precisamente al él!, al estoico Daiyoukai, lord de las tierras del oeste, él más fuerte e imponente demonio – Negó con la cabeza, al sentirse un poco infantil y avergonzada.

Jaken solo la miraba analítico y se preguntaba por qué Rin tenía la cara como tomate. Definitivamente era una mujer extraña y muy peculiar.

-mmm… Pues no te creo del todo mocosa, pero está bien. A, otra cosa, no molestes al amo con esas tonterías de humanos y tus cosas infantiles.

-Sí, señor Jaken, lo sé. –dijo cabizbaja.

Ambos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, AH y Un, estaban a un lado de ella, Jaken solo observaba la llama del fuego. De pronto una pregunta llego a la mente de Rin.

-Señor Jaken, ¿le aviso a la anciana Kaede que iría de inspección con ustedes?.- A Rin la carcomía la duda por saber cómo Sesshomaru le había dicho a Jaken que avisara por ella, ya sabía que se podían comunicar de _'otras maneras', _pero aún así tenía la duda.

-Ah, eso, si, le eh avisado. –Respondió indiferente.

-Oh ya veo… Dijo haciendo caracolitos en la tierra con su dedo indice. Quería preguntarle pero no sabía como.

-Sí, el amo me dijo antes de llegar a la aldea, que le avisará que irías unos días con nosotros. –indiferencia en su voz-.

Rin parpadeo varias veces, ella creía que su amo la había invitado de último momento, porque le había dicho que le extrañaba, pensó que había sido para complacer uno más de sus tantos caprichos.

-¿El amo te dijo eso antes de llegar a visitarme?. –Pregunto incrédula.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Es que acaso estas sorda mocosa?!.- Jaken estaba exasperado por la distracción de la humana. -Sí, es por eso que no llegue con él. –termino diciendo con irritación.

Rin, solo estaba concentrada pensando, en que había llegado solo a visitarla, ¿porque ya había planeado que iría con ellos? era algo raro, pues no la llevaba a inspeccionar el área desde que había cumplido 15 años, tal vez si era para cumplir su capricho o tal vez... De pronto su concentración se rompió al escuchar a Jaken.

-¡Amo bonito! -se puso de pie.; Que bueno que ya regreso. ¿A donde fue? ¿Hay algún intruso cerca de aquí? ¿Porque…

-Jaken. . Sesshomaru interrumpió antes de que siguiera con sus interminables preguntas.

-Sí, amo?. –Pregunto nervioso.

-No hay intrusos en las proximidades, mañana partiremos temprano. –miro a Rin, quien estaba con las rodillas recogidas y mirando el fuego, ella estaba… realmente ruborizada, por su presencia.

-Si amo. –contesto unánime.

Sesshomaru volvió la vista al frente y siguió caminando, sentándose en el lugar que antes había ocupado junto a la roca.

A la mañana siguiente todos se prepararon para emprender de nuevo la marcha. Como de costumbre Sesshomaru iba al frente liderando al grupo, tan estoico como si nada hubiese pasado. Jaken, Rin, AH Y UN, iban tras él.

Rin pensaba en lo cercas que estuvo de que Sesshomaru la besara, no lo podía creer, sin darse cuenta tenía las mejillas coloreadas de un todo carmín, cada vez que pensaba en ese momento sentía su corazón acelerarse, sabía que tenía que calmarse ó todos se darían cuenta de su extraña condición. Estaba confundida, por lo que Jaken le dijo y lo que intento hacer el youkai el día anterior, tenía la ligera sospecha de que su plan en vez de llevarlo a cabo ella, era él quien lo estaba haciendo. Pues ella no había hecho más que acercarse a él y él había hecho el resto. Rió por lo bajo al pensar que su plan iba por buen camino aun que ella no hiciera nada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rin?.-Dijo Jaken al oír las risitas tontas que emitía.

-Nada, no me pasa nada. –Aseguro divertida.

Jaken la observo, parecía de nuevo una niña pequeña pues tenía la mirada perdida, reía raramente de vez en cuando y negaba efusivamente con la cabeza. –Que estará pensando, es muy rara, creo que le ah afectado vivir tanto tiempo con los humanos. -Se dijo así mismo.

Rin pensaba en un nuevo plan para acercársele al Youkai, sería algo difícil puesto que ahora Jaken los acompañaba, se estaba desanimando por la presencia de Jaken. Puesto que si no lograba saber lo que quería, nunca más podría hacerlo. Quería averiguar si él ya no iría a ningún lado.

-Señor Jaken... ¿no tiene asuntos pendientes que arreglar?, ¿se quedara aquí con nosotros?.-Pregunto dudosa y sin pensarlo.

-¡Que dices! ¡Acaso quieres que me vaya! .-Grito Jaken con ira.

-No, claro que no, no es eso. –Negó efusivamente con las manos y la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba una risilla. –Demonios, creo que mi pregunta no fue muy buena, hubiese pensado en algo mejor.- Pensaba con una sonrisa que le dedicaba a su pequeño amigo para calmarlo.

Jaken la miro con los ojos entre cerrados y le dijo.

-¿Entonces a que te refieres?

-mmm pues... Quería saber cómo va su vida ahora que es ministro del imperio del amo. –atino a decir.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! .-Jaken carraspeo para empezar hablar con deje de importancia, todo lo que hacía pero Rin le detuvo.

-¿Qué le parece si mejor después me cuenta cómo va todo? .-dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda y acelerando el paso. Jaken volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

-Eres una niña tonta y boba, ¡nuca vas a cambiar! -Cólera en su voz-

-¡Pero así me quiere!. Decía Rin entre risas.

-¡Estas loca! -Gritaba disgustado.

Sesshomaru los miraba por el rabillo del ojo, para él esas discusiones carecían de sentido alguno, sin embargo pensaba en lo que Rin le había dicho a Jaken, ¿acaso quería quedarse sola con él? Claro, su protegida estaba actuando de una manera diferente y el no era tonto la entendía muy bien. ¿Debería complacerla?, ya veremos. –Pensó el youkai con una media sonrisa.

Llevaban horas caminando, siguieron por un sendero de arboles muy grandes, entre ellos se encontraba muy bien marcado un camino, por el cual decidieron atravesar. Sesshomaru sentía la presencia de un demonio, pero su yuki le parecía tan débil que no mostró indicios de querer ahuyentarle, siguió caminando.

-GRRRRRR-AAAAAA!.-Grito un gran oni, Brincando de entre los árboles.

Frente a él apareció un ogro azul muy alto, era gordo con un cuerno en la cabeza, su cara era verdaderamente horrible. Rin al escucharlo pego un brinco por la repentina aparición del ogro, pero no se asusto.

-Vaya, eh encontrado mi cena. –voz muy grave y ronca-.

Sesshoumaru solo lo vio y camino hacia un lado.

-Jaken, encárgate.

-¡Sí, ahora mismo amo bonito!.

El ogro se dejo ir hacía Jaken levantando su mano para golpearlo, pero Jaken no le dio tiempo de alcanzarle.

-¡Ya te cargo la calaca!, ¡Báculo de dos cabezas!. –Al momento la cabeza del anciano se elevo y abrió la boca dejando escapar una fuerte llamarada de fuego que alcanzo al ogro haciéndolo cenizas en el acto.

Él Youkai volvió la vista hacía Rin mientras Jaken luchaba o mejor dicho acababa con el ogro. Ella sintió sus orbes doradas mirándola fijamente por lo que no pudo contenerse y volteo, era como si un imán le atrajera. Al verlo le dedico una gran sonrisa. ¡Oh Kami!, porque me mira así. –pensó Rin, se sentía hipnotizada por los dorados ojos que reflejaban un profundo resplandor inusual. Rin con todo su esfuerzo decidió apartar la vista y ver al señor Jaken en acción.

-Listo, amo, ya termine con él apesto ogro, no era más que basura!.

-Es hora de irnos. -indico tajante el Daiyoukai.

-Si.- dijeron al unisonido Jaken y Rin emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha.

-Que bien lo hizo señor Jaken.

-Gracias, pero eso no es nada.- Dijo arrogante y con aires de grandeza.

-Claro que sí, siempre es impresionante verle en combates.

-¿Te parece?.- decía Jaken muy alagado.

-¡Claro!. Dijo sonriente. Jaken se sentía muy elogiado pero a la vez estaba cansado.

-¿Amo no ha detectado algún intruso por estos rumbos?

"…."

-¿A donde nos dirigimos?, ¿Cuál es la próxima parada?, ¡creo que Rin tiene hambre!. -termino a decir para ver si su amo contestaba a sus preguntas.

-¡Queee… No sea mentiroso Jaken, yo creo que el que tiene hambre es usted!.- dijo Rin entre risas.

-¡Cállate muchachita! -alteración en su voz-

-Jaken, tendrás que aguantarte. –contesto tajante el youkai.

Jaken bajo la cabeza y se fue acomodando aun lado de Rin, AH y UN. El amo Sesshomaru, siempre se comporta más callado cuando Rin está con nosotros, ni siquiera me dice a donde nos dirigimos, mendiga mocosa siempre altera la relación entre el amo y yo. -pensaba disgustado Jaken.

Estaba por caer el sol y ellos seguían caminando, en verdad, Rin disfrutaba mucho el caminar de noche, poder ver el cielo y todas esas luces maravillosas que eran los destellos de las estrellas, además de poder estar en compañía de su amo. Sesshomaru decidió que era tiempo de parar, para que sus acompañantes descansaran.

-Esta noche la pasaremos aquí. –Se escucho su voz determinante. aún seguían en el camino rodeado por arboles.

Todos detuvieron sus pasos, Rin conversaba con Jaken mientras hacían una fogata, el demonio decidió caminar por los alrededores, para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún intruso o algo que los molestase por esa noche. A decir verdad necesitaba un momento a solas.

-Señor Jaken, necesito bañarme. Decía Rin, un poco incomoda.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte!

-Pero es que de verdad siento que lo necesito, yo no soy como usted que le gusta andar sucio.-Dijo entre risas.

-¡Que!, para tu información soy muy limpio.

-oh vamos Jaken, de casualidad no huele algunas aguas termales aquí cerca?, ¡eso estaría perfecto!-Decía con un deje de ilusión y sus manos entrelazadas.

Jaken sabía la necesidad que tenían algunos humanos y más las mujeres por estar siempre limpios, por lo que decidió ayudarla.

-mmm… a ver déjame analizo el aire. –Dijo entre cerrando los ojos y levantando ligeramente el rostro hacia arriba.

-¡Y bien!.- decía Rin emocionada.

-Que suerte tienes mocosa.

-¡Oh qué bien!.- Dijo pegando un brinco.

-Hay unas, cercas de las montañas que se ven allá.- apunto hacia el sur. Estaban cercas del lugar donde se encontraban, entre esa vereda de arboles.

-Iré a tomar un baño, señor Jaken. Emocionada se dispuso a caminar hacia el lugar que el pequeño youkai le había señalado.

-¡Espera, Rin! –Grito gruñonamente Jaken.

-¿Qué pasa, Jaken?

-Él amo no te ha dado permiso para tomar un baño, se molestara si regresa y no te encuentra aquí. –Además de darme una golpiza por dejarte ir sola. –Pensó Jaken entre cerrando los ojos y pasando saliva ahogadamente.

-Regresaré antes de que el vuelva ya sabes que siempre tarda mucho en volver de sus "pequeñas" inspecciones.

-No Rin, el amo…

-Jaken, lo haré rápido, prometo no tardarme mucho, de verdad lo necesito, por favor.- Suplico Rin con ojos grandes como perrito, que Jaken no pudo evitar el negar con su suplica.

-Hay, está bien, muchachita, pero regresa rápido, ¿¡ entendiste!? –Dijo Jaken, mirándola de reojo.

-¡Si!, muchas gracias!, enseguida vuelvo.- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa muy grande, se dirigió a una bolsa que llevaba el dragón y saco una manta.

-Ah señor Jaken, no me vaya a espiar, eh!

-Jah, como si me interesara. –contesto arrogante.

Jaken miro como Rin se perdía entre los árboles, por la dirección que él le había indicado antes. –Hay que voy hacer con esta muchachita tonta.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rin, se abría paso entre los árboles, apartando ramas con sus manos, en el momento que aparto una logro divisar, no muy lejos un estanque rodeado de varias rocas, en la orilla había varios árboles no muy grandes, del estanque emergía una ligera bruma de vapor. Rin camino hasta la orilla del estanque y paro.

-¡Perfecto, la encontré! –Grito muy feliz. –Por fin podre tomar un riquísimo baño. Metió los dedos del pie y al sentir la calidez del agua, se decidió a meterse, pero antes volteo a los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie cercas. Bien, no había nadie, se recogió el cabello y con un pedazo de tela lo amarro, deshizo el moño del obi y empezó a desvestirse, al caer el kimono al suelo, sintió una suave corriente de viento que la hizo encogerse, doblo el kimono y decidió meterse al agua, sumergió un pie al tiempo que bajaba el otro, el agua le llegaba un poco más abajo del ombligo pero sin dejar ver la parte femenina, avanzo hasta el otro extremo del estanque recargándose en las rocas y se dejo caer sentada en una roca que había en el fondo del mismo, el agua le llegaba a un poco más arriba de medio pecho, dejando ver una parte de la voluptuosidad de sus pechos.

-Qué bien se siente. –dijo arrastrando las palabras en un suspiro, se tallo los brazos y el cuerpo con las manos, decidió relajarse y no pensar en nada más, recargo la cabeza en la roca y cerró los ojos, sentía como sus músculos se relajaban sintiendo una gran tranquilidad.

-Como había necesitado tener un momento de relajación.-Dijo sonriente. Se quedo descansando por varios minutos con la mente totalmente en blanco, relajando cada sentido de su cuerpo. No quería pensar en nada que arruinara su íntimo momento.

Todo a su alrededor perseveraba en total calma, estaba sumido en mutismo, solo se lograba escuchar la eufonía del delicado viento, el sonar de las ramas que golpeaban unas contra otras danzando delicadamente y el ruido que hacían los animales que salían por las noches. Era la noche perfecta para relajarse.

Rin se dejo dormitar por un rato, sumida en una burbuja de descanso corporal y mental. De pronto y sin ningún aviso de antaño, escucho y sintió como algo caía al agua con un fuerte bullicio que logro sacarla de su ensoñación y alterarla.

-¡KYAAAAAAAH! -Grito sobresaltada por lo que había acontecido, al momento se puso de pie para ver qué era lo que había hecho tal ruido.

El fuerte grito de Rin, llego a oídos de Sesshoumaru, quien al escucharla, corrió a su encuentro lo más rápido que pudo, llegando al estanque en menos de un minuto.

-Que… - Sus palabras se quedaron en el viento al ver la escena de Rin, parada en el estanque totalmente desnuda, sus firmes pechos estaban visiblemente expuestos y el agua resbalaba sin inconveniente alguno por todo su cuerpo, acarisiándolo con delicadeza Él rostro Youkai expresaba un atavismo de asombro. Sentía sus instintos youkai apoderarse de él, pero no sucumbiría ante tal deseo que emergía cada vez más al verla en... en ese estado.

Rin se había quedado paralizada al ver a su amo llegar y estar parado justo frente a ella, no esperaba para nada que su grito hubiese llegado a sus oídos. Tan pronto como recordó que estaba desnuda, un muy visible rubor se formo en sus mejillas, el Youkai al verla tan expuesta y sin moverse alzo una ceja. En ese momento Rin se cubrió los pechos y se dejo caer al agua con la vista baja y con la cara más roja que un tomate. Él demonio no deseaba apartar la vista de su humana, pero decidió que era lo mejor y desvió la mirada a un punto incierto en los arboles.

-¿Que ocurrió?. –Pregunto sereno Sesshoumaru.

-mmm.. E-este.. –Qué vergüenza, ni siquiera puedo contestar a su pregunta!

-No tartamudees, Rin. –Dijo el Youkai, en espera de su respuesta.

-Pues vera, estaba relajándome distraída –sonrió-, y de momento un fuerte ruido hizo que me alterara. –Rin busco con la mirada, en el agua yacía un pájaro de mediano tamaño, tenía una ala lastima. Rin lo miró, se iba a levantar para agarrarlo y ponerlo en el pasto, pero recordó que estaba desnuda y se volvió a dejar caer, con un sonrojo más grande que el anterior.

-Creo que la caída de ese pajarito fue el causante de mi turbación. –Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. .-Vaya que tonta, si que estaba relajada. –Pensaba-

Sesshomaru resoplo levemente y se dio la vuelta en dirección a Jaken.

-Mantén tus sentidos alerta. –Expreso en tono ecuánime.

-Entendido. –contesto ella, con las mejillas coloradas.

-No tardes demasiado.- indico tajante. Con esto último se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Jaken.

Cuando Rin vio desaparecer al Youkai entre los árboles, soltó una profunda exhalación. Qué vergüenza, ahora como mirare al señor Sesshomaru a los ojos. –se dijo en tono melancólico.

-Espera, ¡si fue él quien me vio! Si él no siente pena, yo tampoco debo de sentirla, ¿no es así? JAH, y yo queriendo conquistarlo, soy taan torpe empiezo a creer que lo que Jaken me dice es verdad. Todo paso tan rápido que olvide que estaba desnuda, solo espero haberle parecido agradable –sonrió-, ese puede ser un muy buen paso. –Sacudió la cabeza efusivamente. –¡Pero qué es lo que me pasa!, no debo de pensar esas cosas. Decidió ponerse de pie para secarse y reparo en la presencia de la pobre ave que había sido la causante de todo.

-Probesilla, seguramente no pudiste detener la caída por el ala rota. –La levanto y la puso en la orilla, el ave se irguió y se agito para secar un poco el agua y se fue dando brinquitos.

–Bien aun sigue con vida. –dijo con una sonrisa. Salió del agua, levanto la manta y se seco con ligeros toques, se vistió, agarro el obi y lo sujeto fuertemente en su cintura, que se acomodaba perfectamente en su esbelta figura, haciendo un moño detrás, hecho esto emprendió su camino hacia el Youkai y Jaken.

-¿Que haré? ¡Ya sé! Actuare como si no me hubiese visto desnuda, si eso es lo mejor, solo espero que mi cara no me delate, ¿estará molesto porque me fui sin su permiso? Aun siento mi cara caliente de la vergüenza. Bueno más vale actuar con calma, si deseo seguir con mi plan. A un que tal vez ya este perdido, ¡Hay pero que tonta!.

Al llegar donde se encontraba el campamento, miro de reojo a Sesshoumaru, él estaba sentado espaldas a un árbol con los ojos cerrados, en su pierna flexionada descansaba su brazo derecho.

Se giro y vio a Jaken descansando recostado en un árbol, con un cardenal muy visible en la cabeza. Rin pensó que Jaken estaría muy molesto, por haberla dejado ir sola al estanque. Como castigo recibió un golpe de su señor. –Todo es por mi culpa. –Pensó Rin. –Pero que rayos, ya no soy más una niñita. –se dijo para sí.

Se acerco a la fogata y decidió no preguntarle nada a Jaken, pues ya se imaginaba que era lo que había ocurrido. Se recostó en aun lado de AH y UN, miro las llamas que se mecían al compás de la eufonía de las ramitas que crujían con el fuego. Como si algo le llamase volvió la vista hacia el youkai, este la observaba de soslayo, ella no logro ver su mirada y volvió la vista al fuego y así se dejo caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Sesshoumaru observaba a Rin, que hermosa vista había tenido hace algunas horas, no tenía noción de que su protegía era poseedora de una figura estilizada, era perfecta, eso le aseguraba que sentía algo más por ella, por eso había hecho ese viaje, para saber que era realmente lo que ella le hacía sentir, pues deseaba verla por más tiempo cuando la visitaba, probo el estar lejos, pero dos semanas fueron suficientes para querer regresar a verla, pues extrañaba su esencia y ahora que se aseguraba de que su protegida también sentía algo por él, le hacía sentir de una manera extraña, en su interior surgían sensaciones que no lograba entender, pero a la vez le agradaban bastante. Quería llevársela cuanto antes, no aguantaba ni quería tenerla lejos de él, no quería que nadie más la tuviera, sólo tenía que preguntarle si ese era su deseo, aun que, para su seguridad sabía que ella aceptaría. Esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa.

Sin saberlo antes, los dos deseaban descubrir los sentimientos del Daiyoukai, ¿sería el destino? el que acomodaba todo a su conveniencia o ¿todo era simple casualidad?

El sol comenzaba alzarse, desplegando rayos de luz entre los árboles, estos se filtraban llegando al rostro de Rin quien deseaba dormir un poco más, pero la voz de Jaken irrumpió en sus sueños.

-Rin, levántate, se nos ara tarde para seguir con nuestra inspección.

-Hay, señor Jaken un rato más.

-No, ya levántate, el amo dijo que regresaría en un momento.

-Está bien.-Dijo Rin, vencida.

-Iré a buscar algo para comer.

-De acuerdo.

Jaken se perdió entre unos árboles. Mientras tanto Rin estiraba los músculos y se tallaba los ojos, al bajar las manos, miro a Jaken regresar con varias frutas y corrió ayudarle. Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comerlas.

-Jaken, a donde fue el amo?

-A inspeccionar el camino que seguiremos.

Al instante apareció Sesshomaru, quien le dirigió una mirada a Rin y al resto. Rin le saludo con una gran sonrisa y un poco de pena.

-Jaken. Dijo austeramente.

-¿Sí, amo?

-trae a AH y UN.

-Inmediatamente. –Dijo Jaken pegando un brinco y corriendo hacia el dragón.

-Vámonos. – indico con voz grave.

Con un poco o mucha pena Rin decidió caminar a lado del Youkai. Sesshomaru observo por el rabillo del ojo a Rin ponerse a su lado, luego miro de soslayo a Jaken quien intentaba jalar del perezoso dragón que no quería caminar quedándose metros detrás de ellos. Pensó que sería un buen momento.

-Rin. Hablo con su voz grave.

-S-sí, señor Sesshomaru, ¿pasa algo?

-¿Deseas viajar con nosotros?

-P-pero, si ya estamos viajando.- Contesto distraída.

Sesshomaru frunció ligeramente el ceño y cerró los ojos, exhalo suavemente y se tomo el tiempo que creyó necesario para contestar. -Rin lo miraba interrogante-.

-Sabes a que me refiero. –Soltó inexorable.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos y una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto incrédula y emocionada.

-Sí.

-¡No sabe lo feliz que eso me hace sentir, claro que quiero siempre lo eh deseado!. –Sin poder evitarlo y casi por inercia de la emoción que sentía se abalanzo hacia él youkai y lo abraso por la cintura. Él al sentir el abrazo de Rin alzo las cejas en modo de asombro, emergiendo de sus labios una diminuta sonrisa. Rin recobro el sentido de golpe y se separo a penada.

-Lo siento, amo, ¿ahora puedo entender mi felicidad?. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Era perfecto, ahora no tendría que casarse con kohaku y tampoco lo lastimaría con su desamor, le ahorraría la búsqueda de pretendientes a la anciana Kaede y no echaría a perder las tradiciones de la aldea, ¡acaso no podía estar más feliz! Solo hacía falta que pasara lo que más deseaba, pero… eso, ya sería pedir demasiado.

-¿Cuando podre ir a despedirme y por mis cosas?. –Pregunto emocionada.

-Jaken las puede trae. –Dijo indiferente.

Rin bajo la vista, quería despedirse, no quería ser grosera. Pero luego dedujo_, (con una mano sostenía el codo de la otra, esta otra posaba en su barbilla)_ Si Jaken se va, es probable que hoy mismo pueda descubrir si él tiene un sentimiento semejante al mío. Seguramente después lo convenzo para que me lleve a la aldea y así poder despedirme de todos. – Bien, perfecto, adoro que mi mente trabaje rápido cuando la necesito tanto. –Pensó con una sonrisa interior.

-Está bien, me parece buena idea. –Hablo decidida y contenta.

Sesshomaru alzo una ceja, estaba seguro que ella se negaría a irse sin despedirse. Pero no le dio vueltas al asunto.

-Bien. –Dijo determinante.

-Jaken. -Hablo con voz grave.

-¿Que sucede, amo bonito?

-Rin, nos acompañara de ahora en adelante.

Jaken no pudo ocultar su asombro, haciendo ver más grandes sus ya enormes ojos. No lo dejo terminar de digerir lo que le había dicho.

-Iras por sus pertenecías.

-Pero…

-Llévate a AH y UN. –Dijo inexorable y le dedico una mirada fría e irascible. No había peros para el youkai más poderoso de mundo, que valieran la pena ser mencionados.

Refunfuñando hizo caso a lo que su amo le indicaba que hiciera, se dirigió hacia AH y UN, que no había caminado mucho con los jalones que Jaken le propinaba. Rin fue corriendo hacia Jaken y le susurro que le dijera a la anciana, que después iría a despedirse de todos. Jaken la miro con los ojos entre cerrados y subió sobre el dragón y se elevaron.

-Hasta pronto. –Rin agitaba su mano y los despedía con una sonrisa. No quito la vista de ellos hasta que ambos desaparecieron por encima de la frondosa arboleda.

Sesshomaru la miraba entendiendo que era lo que planeaba.

-Sigamos. –Hablo demandante el youkai.

-Sí. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba el demonio, y siguieron caminando. De pronto llego a la mente de Rin el recuerdo del día anterior, los colores se le volvían a subir a las mejillas, permaneció con la vista baja para que su amo no descubriera su sonrojo. –Que hago, tengo que dejar de lado ese recuerdo. –se dijo interiormente.

Habían dejado el sendero de árboles hacia más de 2 horas, sus pasos los habían dirigido a un campo verde y enorme con montañas rebosadas de vida, al frente del campo estaba ubicada una inmensa laguna, no se lograba vislumbrar su límite, era como ver el mar, Rin pensaba que en ese momento no podía haber nada más hermoso en el mundo, corrió hacia la orilla y se arrodillo para sentir el agua con sus manos, a su lado derecho había un gran árbol de cerezo, se reflejaba perfectamente en el lago, dirigió la vista hacia atrás mirando a Sesshoumaru observándola con un deje de parsimonia, ella volvió rápidamente la vista al lago, era todo tan perfecto para una pareja de enamorados. Al pensar en eso se le vino a la mente lo que había estado planeando con anterioridad, realmente no sabía como seguirlo. Observo su reflejo en el agua y acomodo un cabello tras su oreja, se irguió y camino hacia el árbol de cerezo y se recargo en el, se quedo quita viendo en el agua el reflejo del árbol, Sesshoumaru camino lentamente a la orilla del lago, quedando cercas de ella.

-Señor Sesshomaru. –Dudosa, quiso captar la atención del Youkai.

-Dime. –Contesto tranquilo.

-Usted… Ya... ya le había dado órdenes a Jaken, de que le avisara a la anciana Kaede que iría de inspección con usted? –Soltó por fin, con un poco de pena.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con un parvo de desagrado asumiendo que Jaken había abierto la boca, informándole de eso. Poso la vista en su reflejo que el agua proyectaba.

-Sí.- Contesto sutilmente.

Rin se sorprendió de su veracidad y lo miro directamente. Si ya había planeado que viajara con él, entonces no era para darle gusto a ella, entonces ¿por qué? Y luego su intento por besarle anteriormente y el decirle que si deseaba irse con ellos, ¿que podría significar?. –Piensa Rin, será que él, _(abrió los ojos a más no poder), _siente algo por mí, será.-Pensó, con el corazón golpeando su pecho estrepitosamente.

-Amo Sesshoumaru... – Volvió Hablar nerviosa. No estaba segura de decir lo siguiente, pero la duda la carcomía cada vez más.

-¿P-por… por que intento besarme? –Soltó sin más.

Sesshomaru la escuchaba, pero no decía nada. A Rin la mataba la duda, aún que muy en el fondo sabía la verdad, no quería hacerse ilusiones, eso era todo, pues aun que hubiera cosas obvias, no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Sesshomaru seguía en silencio, para él no existía eso a lo que llamaban tiempo. Al ver que el demonio no contestaba, se aventuro a seguir con la charla.

-Quie...

-¿Deseas saberlo? –Contesto tenuemente, adivinando la pregunta de Rin.

-Sí, quisiera s-saberlo. –contesto con su usual pena.

El youkai comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Rin. Si antes estaba un poco nerviosa, ahora no había forma de describir esa excitable sensación que le producía la cercanía de Sesshoumaru. Paro sus pasos al estar centímetros alejado de ella, sitúo su mano derecha a un lado del brazo que por inercia Rin había pegado al árbol al sentir su cercanía, estaban tan cercas que podía escuchar los latidos descontrolados del corazón de su humana.

-¿En verdad deseas saberlo? –Pregunto con voz grave y exótica, le deba cierto toque de sensualismo.

Rin se sentía morir, había olvidado como respirar. Al sentirlo tan cercas y la manera en que expresó su pregunta su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, sintió un fuerte calor que recorrió su cuerpo acoplándose en sus blancas mejillas, haciéndolas ver tiernamente de un tono rojizo.

-Te lo diré si respondes a mi pregunta. –expreso con voz grave exótica, un deje de diversión se lograba percibir. ¿Acaso estaba provocándola?

Rin seguía paralizada, con la vista baja por la cercanía del youkai. No podía articular palabra alguna.

-¿Por qué deseas estar a solas conmigo? –Pregunto sutil. Le gustaba hacer sonrojar a Rin, le parecía muy tierna y hermosa.

Definitivamente a ella le parecía que la estaba provocando, pues el tono de su voz era diferente, notaba algo de sensualidad o al menos eso apreciaba ella le gustaba mucho pero igual la ponía terriblemente nerviosa. No sabía si confesarle lo que sentía por el o esperar un poco más. Definitivamente no sabía que hacer.

-P-por… E-e, no lo sé. –Fue lo único que logro articular, ¿por qué mentir? ¡Era obvio que era una asquerosa mentira!, pero eran más grande los nervios que se apoderaban de ella por tenerle tan cercas.

-No sabes, eh. -Ironía en su voz-. -No me mientas, Rin. –Desdén en su voz-. Él sabía perfectamente cuando ella mentía y realmente lo odia.

-¿Q-que dice?.-Rin sabía que era imposible mentirle, pero ya no sabía cómo sobrellevar lo que estaba pasando, nunca imagino que fuese tan difícil hablar con su amo sobre esas cosas.

Al ver que ella no podía controlar sus nervios y que no tenía intenciones de decirle por que deseaba estar con él, ya lo sabía pero deseaba que ella se lo dijera, además le agradaba verla en ese estado por él, decidió dar el primer paso. (¡Si, él Daiyoukai más temible y poderoso, daría el primer paso!).

-Dime, Rin.. ¿Porque estas tan ruborizada?. Dijo con parsimonia.

-e-emm... Yo...

-¿Acaso estas nerviosa? –voz grave y divertida-

Rin quería que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara completita. Tenía que pensar en cómo seguir con esa situación. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas iban a flaquear por el incontenible nerviosismo que efectivamente sentía.

-No, yo…

-¿Deseas decirme algo, Rin? –Se adelanto a preguntar arrastrando sutilmente las palabras.

Rin estaba muda. El demonio decidió que era suficiente, pues Rin ya casi no podía respirar, dejaría de atormentarla por ese día. Vio como Sesshoumaru se apartaba y se giraba ligeramente, Rin decidió que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenía presente. Se despego del árbol quedando erguida.

-Yo… Sus voz detuvo al youkai. Este volvió su mirada hacia ella.

-Yo, deseo estar sola con usted… P-por que disfruto cada momento que estoy a su lado, aun que solamente miremos hacia la nada. Sólo con usted siento estos nervios que no puedo controlar, tal vez suene un poco tonta, pero no me importa, yo le quiero mucho y deseo estar siempre a su lado, bueno, todo lo que mi vida humana me permita.

Rin no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que el youkai la acarralo contra el árbol, poniendo una mano en este, interrumpiendo lo que ella decía, para él eso era suficiente pues las palabras carecían de importancia alguna, importaba su actuar y su esencia que le decía todo. Rin poso su ojos en los del youkai su mirada reflejaba algo que nunca antes había visto, era tan profunda, podía descubrir una gran tranquilidad y algo que nunca antes había percibido, era deseo, él la deseaba y ella también lo deseaba a él.

El youkai se daba cuenta de la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia la humana, la deseaba más que a nada en este mundo, a ella a su protegida, a una simple y débil humana. Aun que su estoica figura nunca lo demostrase.

Rin alzo su mano derecha y acarició suavemente las marcas en sus mejillas, paso un cabello tras la oreja del youkai y dejo caer su mano acariciando suavemente sus blanquecinos cabellos.

Él youkai subió su mano derecha a la mejilla de Rin cuidando de no lastimarla con sus garras, con su dedo pulgar delineo los labios femeninos, no podía esperar más por probarlos, ya se había prohibido mucho tiempo poder gozar de ese privilegio, de ese elixir de vida tan suave y del deseo que causaba en él. Sujetando su mejilla se acerco a su rostro lo suficiente para que ella respirara de él. El corazón de Rin casi salía de su pecho, al sentir el cálido y suave aliento tocar sus labios. Se acerco un poco más hasta rozar su labio inferior al de ella, Rin emitió un leve suspiro, que el youkai apreció bastante, sin esperar más junto sus labios entre abiertos a los de Rin, fundiéndose perfectamente, los inexpertos labios de la humana comenzaron a responder lentamente a los de sesshomaru.

Acariciándola deslizo lentamente su mano por los hombros de Rin, dejándola descansar en la cintura femenina. Ella estaba tan ensimismada, sintió la punta de la lengua del youkai rozar sus labios delicadamente y sin esperar más los abrió ligeramente dándole el tan ansiado permiso al youkai para explorara la boca femenina, ella le correspondió extasiada, rosando su lengua con la de su querido amo, sentía como una vibración emanaba del centro de su interior y llenaba el resto de su cuerpo con descargas electrizantes.

Fue el primer y deseado beso de Rin y había sido realmente perfecto y apasionado. No podía desear nada más, todo era perfecto, el estar con él, el lugar, el ser ella a quien estaba besando. Se sentía en un sueño, en el mejor que había tenido sin duda. Tras varios minutos del beso, Sesshoumaru se separó lentamente de ella, viéndola a los ojos, en ellos bailaba un brillo realmente hermoso.

-Amo se… -las palabras de Rin quedaron en el intento.

-No creo que lo que dices sea tonto. –Le dijo tenuemente y con su acostumbrada calma. Sin soltar su agarre.

-¿De verdad? .Pregunto ilusionada.

Se acerco lentamente al oído de Rin y le susurro. –Todo lo que dices, es de mi agrado.

Rin sintió que se le erizaba la piel al sentir el aliento en su oído y lo que le decía la ponía realmente feliz, pues él nunca hubiese dicho algo como eso. Al escuchar sus palabras, se lanzo al Youkai rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos.

Nunca dejara de ser tan impulsiva.-Pensó el demonio, con un leve deje de sorpresa en su rostro. Pero eso era algo que le gustaba de su humana.

Rin se paro en puntillas y dejo un torpe y tierno beso en los labios del youkai, él solo se limito a corresponderle gustoso, respirando la esencia que Rin desprendía, era tan dulce y le agradaba bastante como se mezclaba con la suya. Rin le sonrió ampliamente al youkai, eso le demostraba que él sentía algo especial por ella, aun que no le dijese nada, sus acciones hablaban por sí solas y ella no esperaba más, pues sabía que Sesshomaru no era específicamente el ser más expresivo. Eso, poco le importaba, ella se había enamorado de él tal y como era.

Además sentía una gran dicha, de que solo con ella mostrara esa faceta relajada, feliz y poder ser ella quien tuviera la dicha de probar sus labios siendo una simple humana.


End file.
